


Aquelas pessoas que bebem...

by Linna_Ai



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott assume um comportamento completamente inesperado quando bebe. E Jean não vai deixá-lo esquecer disso, mas, mal sabe ela, que Logan também não vai esquecer tão fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquelas pessoas que bebem...

**Author's Note:**

> N.a: Para o Fabinho! Eu sei que ele tá ocupado, mas ele ainda shipa esse dois e sempre me incentivou a fazer algo com eles. Aqui está. Espero q gostem... De alguma maneira, acho que também tem sugestões de Wolverine/Jean e Scott/Jean, não perguntem como ou porque... ¬¬

-Mais uma rodada? – o homem por trás do balcão perguntou, mostrando a garrafa na mão.

Scott concordou com um aceno e quando o homem fez um movimento para servi-lo, ele apenas agarrou a garrafa e começou a virá-la garganta abaixo, sentindo-a passar rasgando. Tossiu, limpando a boca com as costas da mão, franziu o cenho, isso estranhamente lembrava-o de Logan, com certeza fazia mais ao estilo do mutante irritante sair virando garrafas de vodka. Ao se dar conta disso, pousou o objeto de volta na mesa, preferindo voltar ao copo semicheio.

Ele tinha razão, aquilo era atípico dele, mas se ainda estava fazendo algum sentido para si, então significava que a bebida ainda não estava funcionando propriamente. Pediu mais duas garrafas, ansiando por sua mente começar a embaçar.

=_+_=

A alguns quilômetros de distância na Mansão/Escola para Jovens Superdotados, Jean suspirava, massageando as têmporas enquanto via a mesma cena que o namorado. Não conseguia evitar a ponta de preocupação que a tomava, mesmo sabendo que ela não tinha culpa alguma se Scott levara aquela discussãozinha que tiveram algumas horas antes tão a sério. Tudo bem que ela tocou num ponto delicado por estar muito irritada e quando ficava assim, em geral, ela acabava fazendo e falando idiotices.

Scott era uma pessoa responsável e séria, mas também tinha um bom humor e muito charme, que ele preferia mostrar somente para quem confiasse. Então, de vez em quando, por estarem rodeados de jovens inconsequentes, ele era chamado de “careta” ou “estraga-prazer” e isso meio que o irritava ao extremo, especialmente quando Logan começou a usar dos mesmos argumentos para tirá-lo do sério.

Assim sendo, a ruiva não deveria ter dito algo parecido em meio à discussão que tiveram, mas ela não esperava mesmo que o outro levasse isso tanto para o lado pessoal ao ponto de pegar sua moto e fugir da mansão em poucos minutos, em especial para beber, como acabara de ver.

Às vezes ele era tão inseguro e infantil! E, mesmo assim, não conseguia evitar se preocupar em como ele voltaria estando tão bêbado como parecia querer ficar. Quanta idiotice fazer isso só por um comentário impensado! Ele merecia uma boa punição para deixar de ser tão estúpido! Mas primeiro, precisava trazê-lo de volta, afinal, ele sempre se metia em problemas nas -raras- vezes em que bebia.

Chamar o professor? Mesmo com os poderes dele, não poderiam arriscar estando tão perto de casa, além do mais, Scott não merecia sofrer tanto assim. Geralmente, quando bebia, ficava num estado inusitado, um que não ia querer alguém testemunhando, quanto mais uma pessoa que respeitava quase como a um pai...

Oh, isso deu uma boa ideia para a ruiva. Acabaria com os dois problemas de uma vez só. Ela sorriu, dirigindo-se para o quarto de Logan.

\--=--

Dormindo tão cedo? 

A voz ecoou na mente de Logan, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e acordar de imediato.

O mutante ergueu-se da cama somente com os braços, perscrutando o aposento até dar de cara com a ruiva encostada no portal.

-Que jeito de se acordar alguém...

\- Alguma sugestão?

\- Achei que princesas usassem beijos...

\- Somente com príncipes, sinto muito. E eu não esperava te encontrar dormindo, tudo bem?

-Bem melhor com você aqui... – ele sorriu de lado ao vê-la bufar e revirar os olhos.

-Chega disso, Logan, eu preciso de um favor.

-Okay. E o que é e o que eu vou ganhar com isso? – ele sorriu de lado maliciosamente, olhando-a de cima a baixo.  
Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços antes de responder:

-Bem, você só precisa trazer um Scott bêbado para cá e...

-Espera. – ele sorriu de lado- Okay, você me convenceu. – ele afastou o lençol, erguendo-se da cama de cueca e despreocupadamente indo buscar e vestir suas calças jeans.

=-=-=

Logan definitivamente não esperava por aquilo.

Nem em seus melhores sonhos poderia ter imaginado algo tão divertido e ele queria muito ter uma câmera para gravar esse momento hilário, até porque, duvidava que alguém fosse acreditar se ele contasse.

Quando ele voltou o olhar para a ruiva ao seu lado, tudo o que ela pôde dizer –e precisou ser na sua mente para que pudesse ser entendido em meio ao barulho alto de música no bar- foi:

Você já ouviu falar daquelas pessoas que bebem e viram strippers? 

Ele ergueu ambas sobrancelhas, o sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto e a ruiva precisou virar o rosto, contendo o arrepio com a cena. Logan sorrindo era tanto assustador quanto sexy. E era melhor não saber qual dos dois era mais.

Alguns minutos se passaram e nada acontecia, bem, exceto Scott continuar o que fazia e Jean daria um jeito dele não se esquecer de nada depois.

Logan, pare de apreciar a vista e tira ele logo dali, sim?

O mutante ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela sem conseguir desfazer o sorriso e se meteu no meio da pequena multidão que cercava Scott, chegando perto o suficiente, tocou na perna dele para chamar-lhe a atenção, dizendo:

-Ei, guri...

-Sem tocar! – fora a resposta rápida, seguida de um tapa na mão de Logan.

Ele acabou de falar como uma stripper!

Logan pensara alto e surpreso, olhando por cima do ombro para Jean, que apenas pôs a mão na cintura, numa típica expressão que dizia algo como: ”e eu tenho cara de que sei como uma stripper fala?”

O mutante revirou os olhos, retornando a atenção para o que viera fazer ali. Observou o mais novo em cima do palco improvisado do bar, somente de calça jeans, sapatos pretos e os óculos de lente rubi, dançando no ritmo agitado da música. Por vezes usava o pedaço de cano de metal que havia sido colocado no meio da pista para servir como um daqueles que stripclubs de verdade tinham para as dançarinas fazerem suas apresentações.(1)

Seu bom humor voltou na hora.

Aproveitou a mudança de uma música para a outra, para elevar a voz e se fazer ouvir:

-Já chega, garoto, hora de ir. A festa acabou, um-olho.

Seu comentário conseguiu chamar a atenção de Scott, assim como todos em volta do palco que fizeram sons de protesto e decepção. Tanto homens como mulheres começaram então um coro de “Fica!Fica!Fica!”.

-Eu fico!(2)– Scott disse numa voz pastosa, erguendo um braço no ar e usando o outro para se segurar enquanto girava em torno barra de metal.

Todos vibraram em comemoração, erguendo copos de bebida e jogando notas de dinheiro no palco.

Logan percebeu que o resto de razão possuída por Scott já se fora alguns drinks antes e que se ele queria tirar o garoto dali precisaria fazer o serviço todo sozinho. Desse jeito, não teve escolha se não subir também no palco, ficando de frente e parando o outro em meio a sua dança. 

-Você vai dançar comigo agora? –Scott inclinara a cabeça, sorrindo.

-Sonha, garoto.

Scott fez um bico adorável. Logan paralisou por alguns segundos, surpreso pelo jeito do outro, quando Jean lhe dissera que o namorado saía um pouco de seu usual quando bebia o que ele imaginara não chegava nem perto do que via.  
E sinceramente, estava gostando disso, apesar de não ser o tipo de pessoa que gosta de surpresas.

Recuperando-se, segurou o outro pelo braço para guiá-lo porta a fora dali, tentou dar alguns passos, porém só conseguiu chegar perto da borda do palco, pois Scott não ajudava em nada cambaleando e procurando voltar para onde estava. E nem sabia se era pelo mais jovem estar apenas bêbado demais para andar direito ou se era apenas teimosia em sair, talvez um pouco dos dois.

Todavia, nada disso importou mais quando, numa dessas tentativas de tirar o garoto dali, este precisou ser amparado por Logan para não cair e os rostos ficaram muito próximos.

Isso não foi o problema, foi quando Scott ergueu mais um pouco o rosto do peito de Logan e tomou os lábios finos que tudo ficou confuso. Por um tempo que não soube precisar, eles se beijaram, nada muito profundo, apenas um toque leve e molhado de lábios, meio desajeitado e sôfrego também, tão lânguido e calmo que nem parecia que uma música alta e irritante tocava, na verdade, parecia que tudo foi ficando em silêncio no momento em que as bocas se encontraram.

E então se separam.

-Okay, já chega, hora de ir pra cama.

-Sem nem pagar um jantar primeiro? Que romântico! – Scott começa a rir, tentando fazer uma expressão triste.

Logan passa uma mão pelo cabelo, querendo se acalmar e desistindo, pegando o garoto pela cintura e jogando-o por cima do próprio ombro para tirá-lo dali. Com um pulo estava fora do palco e com passadas rápidas, passou por Jean, vendo-a acompanhá-lo, e seguiu para a porta, saindo.

Ele lançou um olhar questionador para ela enquanto se dirigia para o carro em que vieram, sem nada dizer, ela fora para a moto do Scott, depois de ter feito a chave flutuar do bolso da calça do namorado para suas mãos. A resposta veio em sua mente ao colocar Scott deitado e já meio adormecido no banco de trás. 

Você já ouviu falar de alguns gays que, quando bebem, viram héteros?(3)

Pouco depois, ouviu o barulho do motor da moto sendo ligado e viu esta passar por sua frente na estrada, fazendo o caminho de volta para a Mansão.

Olhou para o garoto, vendo o sorriso e a face serena dele e querendo ter uma câmera pela milésima vez naquela noite, mas talvez não pelos mesmos motivos de antes.

Talvez.

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Eu não sei o nome daquilo, então eu só descrevi, ta?  
> (2)Toda vez que leio isso lembro de Dom Pedro I e o dia do Fico, nossa, eu sou mesmo nerd. ¬¬  
> (3)Isso foi inspirado no Blaine (Glee - 2x14), só um pouquinho, pelo menos.


End file.
